Atabal'iwaskra
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = |titles = The Golden Sun Dragon |names = Amaru, Concoction |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = Drenched Thicket, Temple Of The Sun |size = Medium |relations = Gharash'murun |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are powerful Elder Dragons of unknown origin. Physiology can easily be identified by their large, golden wings. In fact, their entire bodies are covered in a coat of divinely shining feathers. Their lower legs, beak and tail are featherless, revealing a bright orange, red and black pattern on the monster's skin. The dragons' heads are adorned with two large feathers, which - unlike all others - shine a silvery white and have black tips. Their large, cream colored beaks are a formidable weapon, used not only to rip prey apart, but also to do the same to unlucky hunters. Their avian-looking forelegs are equipped with sharp claws, which can deliver wounds just as deadly as those from the beak. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain are dangerous forces of nature, and thus have little to nothing to fear from other monsters. Only equally strong Elder Dragons, like Chameleos, Rihau Baraina or Garuba Daora pose a potential threat to these creatures. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Even though are vicious and powerful fighters, they usually prefer not to attack intruders unless really necessary. In fact, most monsters are repelled by merely a display of the dragons' wings. However, should an individual be attacked or feel threatened, it will not hesitate to use all their might. Turf Wars *' vs. Chameleos:' *' vs. Rihau Baraina:' *' vs. Garuba Daora' *' vs. Nefu Garumudo:' Tracks The tracks from a wandering are usually either " Footprint" or Golden Feather". However, rarely, one can find a "Silver Feather", which grants a higher amount of research points. Specific Locale Interactions When found in the central part of the Temple Of The Sun, will rear up and burst through the roof of the ruin, letting the sunlight flood the room, which acts like a flash attack. This also enables the dragon to charge itself up with solar energy, much like when "outside". Special Behaviors When facing a Gharash'murun, the will first display its taunt, much like when initiating a Turf War. However, instead of the two dragons fighting, they will instead form a Bond, in a similar way to Teostra and Lunastra. The dragons rear up, take to the skies and start circling around. The Gharash'murun then releases a gust of wind, which, thanks to the constant circling motion, turns into a large tornado. Then both dragons release their true elemental powers, Light and Black Flame uniting in the tornado, before both monsters violently land and roar. This causes the tornado to "explode" violently. The two monsters then catch a breath, before either one leaves the area, or they continue fighting the hunter. Scientists first thought that these two dragons were male and female, however, after further researching, it was proven that they are, in fact, two separate species. Why exactly this bond happens is still unknown, however, it is speculated that the Gharash'murun and are in some sort of symbiotic relationship. Abilities are infamous for their ability to use the sunlight to their advantage. Their feathers are covered in a metallic substance, which, while also reflecting sunlight very well, is highly conductive. They can generate the Light Element, the feathers on their bodies serving as an enhancement. The dragon can not only release this element via its large wings, but also through its mouth. Additionally, it is a very adept flier, enabling it to strike at foes from above. Description |Monster Icon = |description = The is an ancient beast of divine royalty, its golden feathers making it a sight to behold. Don't be fooled by this, however, for its calm and docile temper can change within a matter of seconds, turning it into a walking nightmare of gold and light. Some say that this dragon is connected with the Gharash'murun, but nobody really knows the truth.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Feathers puff up, inside of mouth shines golden, gold coat starts to flow Interactions With Alternate States Snce they are Elder Dragons, do not interact with any alternate states. Mounts It displays the usual Elder Dragon mount animation. Its head and back are accessible. Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks *Beak Wounded *Left Silver Feather cropped *Tail Severed *Wing damaged *Right Foreleg damaged *Left foreleg, claws broken off Carves G-Rank S-Rank Equipment Weapons Armor Quests |-|G.Rank= |Reward Amount = z |Location = Temple Of The Sun (Noon) |Contract Fee = z |Time Limit = 50 min. |Sub Quest = None |Sub Reward = None |Other Monsters = |Client Name = Commander |Quest Text = Our Research Teams, Astera and Belrina, have worked together to find out what the beast in the Drenched Thicket was. It was an - yes, you heard right. The Sungod is back! I don't know what to think of its sudden appearance, but it surely is no good. Go and eliminate it!}} |-|S-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *'Order:' Elder Dragon *'Suborder:' Equinox Dragon *'Superfamily:' Sun Dragon *'Family:' Waskra are powerful Elder Dragons that are said to rule over the light of the sun. Eyewitnesses claim to have seen them form swarms and attack even the strongest of foes. Habitat Range are said to inhabit a wide range of areas, although they are most commonly witnessed in the Drenched Thicket and Temple Of The Sun. However, there are some reports claiming that individuals have also been spotted in the Ruined Ridge of the Old World. Ecological Niche are elusive and powerful top predators, fearing almost nothing. However, in some areas they are occasionally challenged by strong and aggressive monsters, including the likes of Deviljho and Rajang. can easily compete with fellow Elder Dragons, especially Garuba Daora, Chameleos, Riahu Baraina or Nefu Garumudo, sharing habitats with them. Biological Adaptations Harnessing the power of the very sun, there are not many who can hope to stand a chance against an , let alone defeat it. The dragons are masters in combat, using the Light Element to their advantage and as a mean of defense. Additionally, their sharp talons and beaks are deadly weapons, ripping apart prey within seconds. Their long, barbed tails can further worsen the wounds. The large flight feathers it possesses function both like solar panels and mirrors. When found in an area with abundant sunlight, the dragon constantly charges itself with energy, while also being able to blind attackers - it does so by reflecting the sunlight in one large and intense 'circle of light' around itself. Foes who are found within close proximity to the dragon while it performs the attack are temporarily blinded, while those who are further away get stunned. When enraged, the dragon's feathers will puff up and it will release some of the metallic substance in a large burst, covering itself in a constantly flowing coat of it. This further increases the conductivity, as well as enhancing the dragon's elemental abilities. What is more, the inside of its beak becomes undescribably hot, burning those who are touched by it severely. Behavior While are feared for their immense strength and power, they generally are rather placid and docile creatures, preferring to deter those who come too close to it, rather than attacking them on sight. The Belrina Wycademy, together with Astera, have studied the behavior of some individuals, and some scientists claim that they act like protectors for the monsters in their current area. However, one should still not fail to consider the dragon's power, for when feeling threatened or challenged, its temper changes in mere seconds. Cutscenes WIP Trivia * individuals sometimes are seen flying to the Ruined Ridge. Why exactly they do so is still a mystery. **Some scientists speculate that these creatures target Valstrax, seeing them as potential prey. However, this is still not proven. *A hunter tasked to research Kulve Taroth once claimed to have witnessed a swarm (!) of attack the humongous Elder Dragon and even kill it, feasting not only on the carcass, but also on its golden armor. **This would mean that is one of the only Elder Dragons to be able to team up. **This would additionally mean that Kulve Taroth in fact has a predator. Notes * is based on Amaru, a beast of incan mythology. Additionally, its design is inspired by multiple elements of the incan culture. *The name is a portmanteau of "Atabalipa", a version of the name "Atahualpa", the last incan ruler, as well as "Waskar". "Waskar" is a spelling of "Huascar", the brother of "Atahualpa". Category:Elder Dragon